Inheritance (book)
Insert non-formatted text here We are given many hints in Eldest as to who the next Rider would be. A possibility is that Thorn and Murtagh will save the green egg and deliver it to the Varden''. **Roran: There is a possibility that Roran might become the new rider. Because of Eragon's dream in the first book, Roran's dragon would fly off with Saphira when Eragon leaves Alagesia forever. Considering the title, Inheritance, and the fact that all the new Riders are seemingly "related". There is also a part in Eldest says that Roran was convinced in his heart of hearts (he doesn't have a heart of heart, but dragons do). Garrow was quoted in Eldest, speaking to Roran, about their land, that "..if you take care of it, it takes care of you. Not too many things are like that." Other than land, a dragon does that. Also, Tamerlein, the green dragon rider sword, could very well become the sword of the green dragon's rider. The sword is described by Eragon as being meant for someone with a fighting style that relied more upon cutting and slashing. This style seems very appropriate for Roran, saying as how Roran prefers to fight with a hammer as of now. However, the brightsteel that Eragon retrieved from the Menoa Tree was enough for a few more swords or other types of weapons. Rhunon could use the same tactic in creating a new sword for the next rider if they had the speed of an elf. If he is the rider than maybe he breaks tradition and has Horst (with Rhunon's help) forge a brightsteel hammer. It also could possibly be Roran because in the third book he said that he wanted to learn magic. However, being that Roran is married to Katrina, and Dragon Riders live considerably longer than humans, there would be certain complications to their relationship if Roran were to become a Dragon Rider. **Arya: It is quite possible that Arya will be the next rider. It is likely the Rider will be female considering that it is suspected the green dragon will be Saphira's mate, and if Saphira falls in love with the green dragon, Eragon's affection will most likely transfer to the green dragon's Rider. Because of the bond between Eragon and Saphira and also because of his dream where he was leaving on a ship with a mate and over the ship were two dragons flying side by side in the first book. Eragon has been infatuated with Arya in the past. Although this led to a confrontation between them in Eldest, the two of them worked together and bonded in Brisingr. Arya revealed her past and her conflicts to Eragon, and the two appear to be getting closer, another incident of this is on their way back to the Varden when she heals Eragon's hand when he was clearly capable. She also looks to Eragon for comfort when Oromis and Glaedr die. In addition, her magic and eyes are as green as the color of the supposed dragon. Arya is the most likely candidate because of the events that took place in Brisingr. Eragon and Arya fighting together against the Shade, connecting their minds when they fought Murtagh and Thorn, and also the previously stated emotional connection and influence. Arya would be a convenient candidate. Also it is unlikely that a human would become the rider due to the fact that they must be able to fight against Galbatorix. Arya already is a great swordsman and is adept in magic, thus she needs little training (except for the green dragon, which would receive training from Saphira). Also, her magic is green and the dragons and its rider are suppose to have the same color of magic. Nasuada: Nasuada is a not very strong possibility for the next rider. She is likely because she is female, and also because she would be one of the first people to come into contact with the dragon egg before Arya if the Varden stole it. *Paolini also mentioned that there would be a "major change" in Nasuada's character in Book 4. * The Rock of Kuthian may be in the Spine due to its mysterious nature. Or it is another name, an old name for the rock mountain called Helgrind, or it could be hidden in the Beor Mountains. Another possibility is it may be named by dragons and that is why everyone says that sounds familiar but, they can't recall where. The Vault of Souls may reside in Vroengard. Oromis said that the Riders knew about Eldunari. They may have kept many of them in case the dragons died and they needed the wisdom or extra power. So "when all else fails, and your power is insufficient, speak your name to open the Vault of Souls" and Eragon was the name of the first Rider, so that specific dragon must be very wise and powerful, who should be very helpful to our current Eragon. And maybe not the name Eragon, he may need to discover the first Eragon's true name, which is the name that Galbatorix is searching for. With probably thousands of Eldunari at Galbatorix's expense, he will be virtually limitless in power. * The Rock Of Kuthian is most likely the domain of one of the 13 Forsworn dragons. Both Arya and Oromis seem to recall the name, but can never place it. The curse placed on the 13 dragons was that they would remain nameless and forgotten. This is unlikely however, as if its name had been 'Banished' by the dragons, Eragon would be unable to comprehend it and Solembum would not have been able to 'speak' it with his mind. Or it could be the hid out of The Gray Folk which were the ones the gave the ancient language its special traits of focusing magic and not being able to lie when using it. * The Vault of Souls may refer to the resting place of Galbatorix's Elundari as it would be a vault quite literally full of souls, and Eragon's speaking his name may cause them to rise against Galbatorix. * There will be a battle between Galbatorix and Eragon. * Tenga might teach Eragon how to harness energy from "Fire, heat, lightning, light" and therefore be able to defeat Galbatorix. * Roran could become the next king of Alagaesia if Galbatorix dies. However, if he were to become the next Rider, Eragon, Orin, and Nasuada would not support another Rider-King. * Murtagh might marry/fall in love with Nasuada. * The Vault of Souls could be the in the Du Fells Nangoroth (The Blasted Mountains) which is where the wild dragons' nesting grounds were. It is possible that they put their heart of hearts there too, or it could be the Eragon I's heart of hearts and by Eragon II saying his name he is also saying Eragon I's name. * The Vault of Souls could be another name for the Eldunari that were stolen by Galbotorix, and Eragon could gain the power of Galbatorix. * Eragon and Arya may end up together. * Murtagh might do something to change himself and therefore be free of Galbatorix. * Nasuada could become the next queen of Alagaesia. * Murtagh might kill Galbatorix (if he can change his True Name and no longer be held by his oaths), similarly to how the Emperor died in Star Wars, at the hand of his most trusted servant. *Eragon may end up entangled with Nasuada. His fortune said that he would fall in love with a woman of 'noble birth' and they both get much much closer in Brisingr. Eragon even goes as far as to think how comfortable he is with her and how much he cares for her. * Murtagh and Nasuada were very impressed with and interested in each other when Murtagh was being held prisoner by Ajihad. If Murtagh changes enough to alter his true name, the romance between these two would be able to develop more. * Murtagh may die in battle, perhaps after freeing himself from Galbatorix. * Galbatorix might make another Shade that will battle against Eragon. * Murtagh will steal the final remaining egg from Galbatorix, thereby changing his name in the ancient language. (See also Book 4 Suspected Outcomes) Possible title choices * Empire- there was an original rumor that Brisingr was going to be called Empire and now since there is a book four a rumor has been spread that book four will be called Empire. * Eldunari- Most people who have commented on this page think that Eldunari will be the title of the fourth book. * Brom- Two books began with E and two could begin with B. * Resurrection- Possible because the vault of souls most likely contains Eldunari, and the old dragons could be "resurrected". Oromis also said the older the Eldunari the more powerful, this is a possible foreshadowing that Eragon will find Eldunari. *Galbatorix- because Eragon will most likely face Galbatorix in book 4. *Vakna Shur'tugal-The first Dragon Rider (Eragon) and his dragon awake. *Heart of Hearts- The new Rider may lose its dragon's heart of hearts. *Bjartskular (Brightscales)- The story will develop much more deeply into the lives of Eragon and Saphira. Throughout the book, there have been many instances in which Saphira feels lonely and alone in the world of Alagaesia, as she is the only dragon who possesses her free will. Although the story will continue to center around Eragon, Saphira will have an even larger role than previous books. Also, Bjartskular starts with a 'B', as does "Brisingr". It would also make sense because there would be two titles that are in the Ancient Language. For more information visit these sites * Shurtugal.com * Alagaesia.com * Eragons.com (Spanish)